1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrical device with an USB connector.
2. Description of Related Art
An electrical device typically includes a housing and an USB connector received in the housing. The USB connector is used to as a bridge for connecting other electrical devices. The USB connector includes a front end and a rear end. The front end is configured for coupling with other coupling USB connector, and the rear end is fixed in the housing.
However, because the rear end of the USB connector is fixed to the housing, if an improper force is applied on the USB connector when in use, the USB connector may be bent or cracked, and a circuit board and/or wires in the USB connector may be damaged.
What is needed therefore is an electrical device addressing the above-mentioned problems.